


Hellish Nightmares

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Sand-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: Fareeha has a bad dream.





	Hellish Nightmares

She could feel herself fading, losing her form. Fareeha struggled, trying desperately to make it across the battlefield. Across  the landscape of she could see her comrades fighting their own battles.  Yet she fought her’s alone.

 

The world was so chaotic, the howls of werewolves and the sound of gunfire resonating through her bones. Just over the crest of the hill she was climbing the light of the radiant hellfire flash irregularly. The disharmony of dark magic reverberated through the battlefield, followed by the screams of Talon goons. She grunted as she started to climb the hill clutching her the armor around her stomach..

 

She could feel the gash on her stomach leaking sand, hot grains heating her hands as her insides slowly spilled out. She winced as her injuries strained her body, causing pain to shoot through her. Pharah grit her teeth, the world swimming in and out of focus as she pressed on. The ground around her seemed  to drop away the more sand she lost.

 

Finally she crested the hill,she could see her wife, fighting for her life as she summoned jets of fire while she also tended to Reinhardt. Through pained eyes Pharah could see the Reinhardt’s angelic form was bloodied and nearly ripped asunder, holy light spilling forth from his wounds.

Pharah tried to move forward, but collapsed upon the crest of the hill. The feeling in her legs beginning to fade as sand poured from the cracks of her armor, signaling her quickly approaching death. She panicked and began to call out for Mercy, trying to gain the attention of the medic. Pharah could feel the hot sand seep from her arms, loosing feeling.

 

As she began to cry out, Mercy was surrounded, talon goons almost upon her. “Mercy!” She cried out, feeling her beginning to fall as the ground opened beneath her, her arms turning to sand as she fell.

 

Mercy’s eyes turned upwards, snapping to the call of her name. She panicked and began to cry out, but the words did not reach Pharah as her vision faded. The sounds and sights of the battle slowly faded away as she turned to sand in the darkness, returning to the sand from which she was summoned from.

 

\----   
  


Fareeha awoke with eyes wide, her breath shaky as she sat up quickly. She sat there for a minute breathing heavy as she tried to calm down.  _ Just a dream, just a dream. _ She thought to herself as she put her hands to her chest, feeling the sweaty robes against her skin.

 

A moment later the figure next to her in bed slowly rose, glowing eyes and horns illuminating her face. “Fareeha? What’s wrong?” Angela slowly spoke as she sat up, embers flying from her red hot mouth as she gently awoke.

 

Fareeha turned to Angela, still shaking with latent tears in her eyes. “Bad dream, sorry… Go back to sleep.” 

 

Angela frowned, sitting up fully as she put an arm around Fareeha’s shoulder. She gently caressed Fareeha’s body, wrapping her other hand around fareeha’s waist. Angela quietly rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, letting her lips brush against Fareeha’s neck.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Angela asked, her hot breath against Fareeha’s neck soothing the jackal’s nerve. Fareeha slowly relaxed into Angela’s embrace. After a moment she nodded, snuggling into Angela’s warm skin. 

 

They laid there together, until Fareeha began to speak many minutes later.


End file.
